


Little Miss Perfect

by iLurked



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Import from Tumblr, Written pre 1x16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-19 11:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1467610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iLurked/pseuds/iLurked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some girls have all the luck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Miss Perfect

"It would be so easy to hate her if she wasn’t my friend."

Ward, who was at the bar nursing a drink, raised an eyebrow when Skye slid into the barstool next to his.

"Excuse me?" immediately after the words left his mouth, Ward wanted kick himself for asking. He did not want to get sucked into whatever latest inanity his rookie was finding herself in. 

More sucked in, he mentally amended.

When Coulson found out that Fitz, Skye, and Simmons were planning to go out on one of their rare night offs, he ordered Ward to accompany them, telling them that under no condition should they split up. Coulson was still reeling from the last time: Skye went home with a tattoo, Fitz with a black eye, and Simmons was blond. What had happened remained a mystery as the persons involved must have taken a vow of silence because not even the threat of the hive made any of them talk.

So tonight, on the night off he planned on spending curled up in his bunk reading a book, Ward was on baby-sitting duty while the unholy trio had fun in a bar. To say that he was in a bad mood was an understatement.

"Simmons," Skye answered Ward’s question, interrupting the specialist’s inner musing. 

Oh, yeah. She was saying something about hating someone.

Skye motioned towards the dance floor where the biochemist was dancing with a big blond dude who looked an injection away from steroid OD. “Look at her. She’s all pretty and smart and kind and rich and everybody love her.”  
Ward frowned. He had given all the men who had dared to ask Simmons for a dance a warning glare, to ensure that no one take advantage of her. Somehow, this blond, who was attempting to use his body to answer the age-old question, What does the fox say?, slipped under Ward’s radar.

It was, surprisingly, Simmons who was the hardest of the three to corral. 

Fitz was seated in a corner, drinking and laughing with a cute redhead who had chatted him up early on when he went to the bar for drinks.

Skye was initially more interested in her phone (Ward had suspicions about who she was messaging, but refrained from comment. He knew he had to trust her to do the right thing, else, she would never grow into the SHIELD agent she had so much potential to becoming). 

And Simmons? The moment they arrived, Simmons pronounced herself excited to dance.

("When I was a little girl," she had confessed, her cheeks pinking adorably. "I wanted to become a dancer."

"What stopped you?" Skye asked.

"Talent," Fitz replied, pokerfaced. "The serious lack of it."

Instead of being offended, Simmons nodded vigorously.)

Tonight, she danced. And danced. And danced.

It didn’t help that she drew the attention of most of the males in the room, not because she was wearing revealing clothes, for she wasn’t. It was because of the enthusiasm that emanated from every pore in her body, the sparkle in her eyes, her genuine and warm smile, and the way she looked at whoever her dance partner was, like no one else existed in the universe but him. Of course, the fact that she said yes to everyone who asked her to dance did not hurt either. 

Ward was getting dizzy with all the twirling and whirling she was doing, but he couldn’t keep his eyes off of her (solely to make sure that she’s not in trouble, of course. Nothing personal).

"It’s not fair," Skye crossed her arms like a petulant child.

Ward massaged his temples. Why was Skye was still talking?

"People like her shouldn’t exist in reality." she pouted. "And then there’s me."

"Skye!" the excited voice of Jemma Simmons interrupted Skye’s monologue. 

Skye and Ward turned and saw Simmons surrounded by a group of college-aged kids built like football players. 

"These boys asked us to judge who of them has the best rectus abdomens muscles!" Simmons waved her friend over and laughed as one of the boys lifted his shirt.

Skye’s jaw dropped, but she quickly recovered. “I take back all the things I just said. Simmons is perfect just the way she is!” 

Ward frowned as an excited Skye made her way towards the group. His brows beetled when he saw one guy remove his shirt and ask Simmons to touch his flat stomach. 

Ward tossed back his drink and slammed his glass on the bar.

Unbuttoning his shirt, he followed Skye, intending to show those frat boys a thing or two about six packs.


End file.
